swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
VC-8394
MOVED: http://dds-swrp.wikia.com/wiki/VC-8394 This wikia is officially shut down as previously confirmed by DalekCats, however the SWRP wikia linked above is fully operational and contains additional information. Please do not remove this notice. Background VC-8394, known by the alias Alfonso Marz, was a Senior General in the UGRM during the Clone Wars, a High General in the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War, and served as one of the main ground commanders of the Xoric Empire after the fall of the Galactic Empire. History The man who went by the name of Alfonso Marz was originally born on Anaxes, and lived there most of his life. He proved to be a naturally gifted military strategist, although he pursued a more modest lifestyle for himself and his family. However, he reluctantly joined the UGRM to ensure the safety of those he cared about. He quickly showed his strategic knowledge to high ranking members of the UGRM, and he achieved the rank of Senior General with relative ease. He was made 2nd in command of the Dark Ops, and ensured he was given an alias to protect his family from any seperatist sympathizer who may have wished to harm them. He led his men in numerous assaults against CIS forces, and very rarely failed to complete a mission. He became one of UGRM's most decorated members, and earned a reputation of having a short temper, and little patience for things he felt weren't worth his time. Due to this, Marz often rubbed other troops the wrong way, leading to him lacking anyone he could really call a friend in the Republic. Marz cared very little about this fact, however. He demanded those under his command to work quickly and effectively, in the hope that he could help the war end quicker, allowing him to return to his home, so he could be with the ones he truly cared about. Order 66 and Empire Career Marz was on a seperatist ship when Order 66 was given, and he informed the jedi that he and his dark ops troops were working with of the order. Marz told the jedi that he would assist in his escape by faking the jedi's death using a chemical often used by the dark ops troops to fake the death of both allied and hostile forces. The jedi agreed, drinking the concoction provided to him by one of the other dark ops troopers. However, the jedi was betrayed by Marz, who killed the jedi as soon as he had fallen under the effects of the chemical mixture. Marz was made a high general in the Galactic Empire after this, and helped lead the Empire's shadow troopers on numerous occasions. Despite this, Marz often attempted to find a way out of the Empire, as he had intended to leave the military after the end of the Clone Wars. However, Marz was never in an opportune position, and was stuck in the Imperial military throughout the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire. During this time, he led missions to numerous planets across the galaxy, including Jabiim, Geonosis, and Honogr. Marz also took part in the Imperial assaults on Yavin 4, after the destruction of the first Death Star, and was also a part of the raid on the rebel base on Hoth.